Subsitute Alex
by I'mtheonlyone
Summary: Justin runs into an Ex. Awkwardness arises. Why did they break up? and Why does Justin only date blondes? These questions are answered and a pretty obvious secret revealed.


**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? I don't own WOWP!**

**Substitute Alex**

Okay. His love life had finally become extremely pathetic... He was at a pizzeria with his sister waiting for her boyfriend, best friend, and his best friend. Yes, he was the fifth wheel on a double date with Alex, Mason, Harper, and Zeke. He really didn't think it could get any worse. Just as the thought popped into his head someone popped into the shop proving his theory completely wrong. He tried to duck, tried to hide behind Alex's slight form in the booth but it was no use, he was spotted.

"Justin?" the voice was dry and slightly familiar, "Justin, is that you?" she asked sounding not the least bit inquisitive.

Justin leaned down further under the table and thankfully found an object he could pick up. "I got it. I found your..." Justin looked strangely at the object handing it over to Alex. "Your ... thing." he said unsurely but doing his best to act like he wasn't avoiding his ex. Feigning surprise he looked over the girl smiling. "Oh! Hi Miranda, I didn't see you there."

Miranda sent a wry smile back at him not even trying to pretend she didn't know what he was doing. "Sure you didn't." she said sarcastically looking back and forth between him and his sister. "I see you finally got exactly what you wanted." she said quirking her brow.

Justin's face reddened and panic set in. "No!" he shouted out then realizing his mistake tried to cover it up. "Um... I- I have no idea what you are talking about." He stuttered out.

Justin shifted around nervously in his seat. He was sure that Alex was about to pick up on the strange vibe and ask a question, that if answered by Miranda would blow his world apart. Luckily or unluckily, depending on your point of view, Mason arrived effectively distracting Alex from the conversation. She jumped up running into Mason's arms nearly knocking Miranda over in the process.

Miranda watched Alex hug and kiss the boy understandingly. Alex began to drag him over to the table but her boyfriend detoured them to a table a few feet from the one Justin was sitting at. Miranda gave Justin a sympathetic look and slid into the seat opposite him. "I'm sorry." she said with genuine honestly. "I know you love her." she stated simply.

An incredibly believable fake smile snapped on to Justin's face but a nervous squeak was still coming through in his voice. "Of course, I love her Miranda! She is my sister after all." he said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Miranda shook her head. "No, that's not what I meant and you know it. Don't make me say it Justin, because I will." she warned.

Justin ignored her warning and continued on, beginning to feel a bit sweaty. "You're not making sense, Miranda. Now if you will excuse me I have somewhere I have to-" He began to get up to leave but was cut off.

Miranda grabbed a hold of one of Justin's hands pressing it back down onto the table. "Justin! Please, do not tell me you are still in denial about this! It's been almost three years since you kissed me and called me Alex. I can kind of see why… I mean we do look a little similar. That's the reason we broke up. You have to face the truth. You're in love with your sister!" Miranda whispered harshly looking around the room to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation.

Justin paled considerably darting his eyes around suspiciously. Did werewolves have super hearing? He didn't know but really hoped they didn't. "Miranda! That was just a fluke! It didn't mean anything at all. You're just reading into it too much. We broke up because even though we liked each other our feelings didn't go any deeper then that. That's it, that is the only reason." he said firmly frowning angrily at her. He didn't need the past dragged up today or anyday. This was the reason he only dated blondes, so he could completely assure himself he wasn't going after a substitute Alex. He was not in love with his sister, damn it! He was completely and totally normal… in that respect at least.

She just looked at him directly in the eyes daring him to lie again. "Justin, I've seen the way you two act around each other. It nothing like any other brother sister relationship I have ever seen in my life. The flirting, the smiles, secret looks, the constant hugging, and touching. At first I thought it was just sweet, maybe a little bit weird but now I think I know, you are in love with Alex... and I think she is in love with you too. It's okay really. A lot of people will judge you but I won't. If you're still the Justin I knew back then... I know you're just an incredibly sweet guy, and you deserve to get exactly what you want." she said it with all the sincerity buried deep within her chest. Justin really did deserve to be happy.

Justin's eyes watered dangerously at Miranda's words. They had hit him straight in the chest and knocked down some of his previously very strong protective emotional walls. He felt extreme fear, vulnerability, hope, and relief. He finally had someone. Someone he could talk to about the guilt and yearning that had been gnawing at him the majority of his life. Really the yearning had always been there. The guilt only surfacing when he had learned the word incest. Reaching out he placed his hands over Miranda's on the table. Grasping them and squeezing them tightly. Swallowing hard to brace himself he leaned forward towards her and opened his mouth to speak. "You're right... uh. do- do you think we could go somewhere more private to talk about this?" he whispered softly glancing around the room nervously.

Miranda smiled at him widely and brightly. Standing up quickly she pulled him up with her. She was so glad he was talking to her. "Maybe we could go the park!" she said enthusiastically.

Justin nodded. Keeping one hand tangled with Miranda's he led her over the table his sister and friends were sitting at.

Miranda couldn't help but noticing Alex staring at their linked hands with barely veiled annoyance. She wanted to snort and tell the girl that even though she wished she were a threat to her, she wasn't and never would be.

Justin told everyone that they were going to the park to catch up and get reacquainted and they turned to leave. She could feel the uncomfortable heat of Alex's gaze on her back until they walked out of sight.

**Author's Note: New one-shot! This could possibly turn into a chapter story later but right now I'm not willing to commit to a new Chapter fic. It just got in my head. **

**I started a live journal page and I'd like everyone to check it out. I've posted a bunch of ideas for stories and I want people to tell me which ones they like the most. Unfortunately I have no friends so If you have a Live Journal page please friend me! I'd love to have someone else's page to read also! The link for my page is in my profile, please click it! Thanks for reading. Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!  
**


End file.
